Gaara x reader
by Akira1213
Summary: This is happening in real life world. You're Gaara's secretary. That's all I have to say. If you're curious you'll have to read :P LEMON!
So I was in the mood for making some lemon! : 3

This story is in a real life world. Gaara is the boss of a flight company and you're his secretary.

I don't own the characters of Naruto, only this fanfiction!

 **No POV (Point Of View)**

Gaara was typing on his laptop in his office when (y/n(your name)) came in with a big pile of paper.

''Sabaku-san, I need you to sign those papers.''

''(Y/n), Gaara is perfect.'' He said while typing, his eyes still on the screen of the computer.

''Sorry, I'm not used to it yet.''

Since it has been only a month and a half (y/n) has been working there, she wasn't used to be friendly with a boss.

''What are those papers I need to sign?'' He stopped typing and directed his gaze to her.

She blushed a bit and put down the papers beside him. She leaned forward to point where the important things to read were and where to sign. Since she was wearing a tank top Gaara could see a lot of her low-necked. He blushed and tried to focus on what she was saying and pointing. (Y/n) finished the explanations and stood up.

''Thanks (y/n), you can go now.''

(Y/n) walked towards the doors, but stopped after hearing Gaara calling her. She went back to stand next to him.

''What is it? Do you need more explanations?''

''No.'' Gaara sighed. ''Would you please stop wearing tank tops?'' He said while looking straight into her eyes.

She didn't really understand why, she looked down at her body, she saw her neckline: it wasn't vulgar or something. So she wondered why he would say this. She looked up at him with a questioning look. He seemed to notice.

''When you leaned; I saw more.''

''Oh! I'm terribly sorry Sabaku-san!'' She said while putting her hands on her chest.

''Gaara, (y/n), I told you to call me Gaara.''

''Sorry!''

She was really embarrassed and she practically ran out of his office.

 **Your POV**

' _Well, that was embarrassing!'_ I walked towards my desk and sat on my chair. _'I'll have to face him later today! How will I do that? What time is it? 11h34? I'll take my lunch break right now and buy another top in the clothes shop near here!'_ With that in mind, I took my break, went to the elevator and ran outside: it was cloudy and windy. I was wearing a black tank top (with a cute black and white striped jacket), black skinny jeans, black heels and a gold heart-shaped necklace that my mother gave me when she died several years ago. Seven years ago, to be more precise. I never knew my father, he ran away when he learned that my mom was pregnant, just like a coward. I never really wanted to know him, because the man I considered my dad is the actual father of my two sisters and my brother. It's a bit strange, because they're all older than me. Their father was with my mother before me, but they broke up and then she had me by accident with another man. When he refused to take responsibility, my actual dad helped my mother and they fell in love and got back together again. So my mom used to call me her ''surprise present'' and because of that I always felt special. I arrived at the clothes shop and entered. I looked at my black _Nexus 5_ : 11:47. I had time only to buy something, not even trying it. I spotted a cute black shirt with white dotes that I automatically picked up. I paid and went straight back to office. It was windier than earlier. _'It's going to rain.'_ I looked at my phone while entering the big basement: 12:10. _'Phew, twenty-four minutes left to eat and change!'_ I went to the elevator and pushed the third button: the cafeteria was on the third floor, along with the lockers room. When the doors of the elevator opened, I went straight to the bathroom to change myself.

I went back to the cafeteria to eat a sandwich I had made myself this morning. There were some people already eating. There was a blonde girl with blue eyes that I recognized. She's Ino, the head department of public relations. I saw her on TV once; it was a reportage about the company. I smiled to her while heading to the locker room, she smiled back to me! _'Is she being nice to me because I'm new here? Or she's just nice the entire time?'_ I took my lunch and sat at one table away in front of her. I looked at my phone: 12:27, I had to hurry up.

''You know, you don't have to hurry so much. There's still plenty of time!''

''Not for me, I took my break at 11:34.'' I said while eating my lunch with a hand covering my mouth.

''Really? Well, it's still okay. Here you can take an hour and a half if you want to, but not too often! Unless if you want the boss to scream at you.''

''H-he screams?'' I half-choked.

''No, no don't worry! He's the most non-violent boss in the world. It was a joke.''

''Oh… I'm sorry I'm a bit nervous.''

''Why? Are you afraid of him? If yes, don't be. He's an excellent boss!''

''I'm not… afraid.'' I said looking sideways.

''Ohhh, so it's something else?'' She said with a big grin while putting her face between her hands.

''Oh no no! It's not like that at all! It's just that I was wearing a tank top this morning and when I went to give him some papers I leaned forward and… He saw... So he told me to wear something else next time! That's why I took my break sooner; to go buy a new top.''

''He said what was on his mind? And you went to buy another shirt right after? Wow.'' She looked surprised.

''Ah, I just don't want to make mistakes with this job! I really love it!'' My phone vibrated and I looked at it; it was a text from one of my friends. I was going to respond but I saw the time: 12:37. _'Shit, I have to go back to work!'_ ''Well thanks for the conversation, but I really need to go back to work now!'' I said while walking back to the locker room.

''It's okay! We can talk more if you want, at the afternoon break!''

''I'd like that! Well, see you later Ino!'' I said with a big smile, happy that I made myself a new friend.

I stepped in the elevator and pressed the button eleven, which was the boss floor, the last floor. When I went to my desk, I noticed the pile of papers I gave to Gaara earlier, all done. _'Wow! He's really fast!'_ I thought while sitting on my chair. I looked at the window on the opposite side of the hallway: it was pouring. I opened my laptop and while waiting for it to start, I checked the papers Gaara signed. I noticed there was a mistake in the dates on one of the papers. I got up, walked to the door of my boss and knocked.

 **No POV**

(Y/n) heard a: ''Come in.'' and went inside Gaara's office.

''I only wanted to show you a mistake on this paper.''

She put down the said paper on Gaara's desk in front of him. She pointed some dates and explained it was wrong.

''Thank you (y/n), I haven't noticed.''

''Well, I'm here for that after all!'' She said with a big grin.

''And thanks for the shirt.''

(Y/n) blushed like a tomato.

''I-it's nothing.''

She quickly went out of Gaara's office while he stared at her.

 **Your POV**

It was really late. I had a fun time talking with Ino at the afternoon break, but now almost everyone was out. I looked at my phone: 6:43. I sighed: I had promised myself I wouldn't do overtime. I almost had finished some work on my laptop when all the lights went off.

''KYAAA!'' I screamed out loud and put a hand on my mouth after realizing it was just a power outage.

I stood up, went to the window and watched outside. It was raining cats and dogs outside and the wind was really strong, I could hear it. I went back to my desk and continued what I was doing. I realised that my battery would die soon enough, so I saved my work and turned off my laptop. I leaned back on my chair and I stretched myself lazily. I was about to go when I looked at Gaara's door. _'I wonder if he's okay.'_

 **Gaara's POV**

I heard a scream when the power went out. It must have been (y/n) so I continued typing. After a while, I heard someone knocking on my door.

''Come in.''

I knew it was (y/n) so when she got in I didn't bother looking.

''I wanted to know if you were okay. There's no electricity so I was wondering if you'd like to use my laptop if yours runs out of battery.''

' _She's really nice to offer me this.'_ ''No thank you, I'm almost done.'' I said while looking in her direction, but I couldn't see her with the light of my laptop flashing in my eyes.

''Oh, I see. Then I'm leaving for today.''

''Can I ask you a favor before you leave?''

''Yes of course!''

''I haven't done working, there's still plenty of papers I need to check and sign.''

''Would like me to light you with my phone?''

''No, that wasn't what I was going to ask you.'' I said while smiling a bit. ''I was going to ask you if you would keep me company until the power comes back.'' _'I really don't want to be alone in the dark.'_

''Oh! Hum… Yes! Sure!'' I sensed some hesitation in her voice.

''Thank you.'' I said with, I tried to, a calming tone.

She sat in one of the armchairs in front of my desk and waited patiently for me to finish my work. After some time I saved my work on my laptop, it didn't take me as long as I expected.

''Finished.'' I said while closing my computer. ''But I still have to do the papers.''

I got up and sat on the second armchair, next to (y/n), loosening my tie and sighing. It was quiet; we could hear the wind and the rain. She suddenly spoke up.

''We should play a game to pass time!'' I could see her more, now that my eyes were getting used to the lighting.

''Why not.'' I said with a light shoulder shrug.

''Ok, I ask a question and you have to answer it. Then it's your turn to ask me something.''

''It's not a really fun game.'' She seemed disappointed.

''Ohhh, please? We'll know each other better after this!'' She said with her hands making a prayer.

''Ok.'' _'I guess it would be good if I knew my secretary better.'_

''Ok! I begin: do you have sisters or brothers?''

''I have an older sister and an older brother, and you?''

''You can't ask the same question! It's not fun otherwise.'' She said while rising herself.

''Ok then, how many are you in your family?''

''That's the same question asked differently… We're four.'' She pouted. ''I have two older sisters and an older brother. We don't have the same father, but I consider them as my real family. When my dad ran away from responsibility, their father helped my mother and they went back together after all.'' She smiled and looked through the window beside my desk.

''They must be happy.'' I said almost in a sigh.

''Well… My mother died from cancer seven years ago, when I was eleven years old.'' Her smile fainted.

''I'm sorry. I know how it feels. My father died in a car crash twelve years ago, I was only eight years old and my mother died when she gave birth to me.'' I also looked through the window.

''I'm sorry…'' She looked at the ground.

' _I should change this gloomy atmosphere.'_ ''It's your turn; to ask a question.'' I looked back at her.

''What?'' She stared a bit at me. ''Oh, right, yes. What does your sister and your brother do?''

''My brother Kankuro decided not to work at the company and to achieve his dream. He's a puppeteer.''

''That's awesome! I had several puppets when I was young! And your sister?''

''She works here, she's my secretary on the week-ends and when you're off. She's the one that trained you.''

''Temari's your sister? Now that you say it, it makes sense, you two really look alike.''

And the conversation went on. I learned that her oldest sister had a son, that her second sister lived in Europe with her fiancé and that her older brother was a professional motorcycle rider. We discussed for a long time, the rain had stopped and when I looked at my black _IPhone_ it was nearly nine o'clock.

''I'm sorry to interrupt you (y/n), but it's getting really late and the power seems not to come back. Do you have a car?'' I stood up.

''No, I usually take the bus or a taxi. Why?'' She also stood up.

''I'm taking you home.'' I said while putting my things in my briefcase. _'It's really late and I don't want her to get hurt by my fault.'_

''Oh! Well, hum, thank you.'' She said while scratching her head.

''Let's go then.'' I finished packing my things up.

She followed me in the hallway. I waited for her to pick up her things and we walked to the stairs, because the elevator wasn't working.

''Please wait! I'm going to take off my heels, it will be safer: this way I won't fall and break my neck.''

''Ok.'' I was a bit taken aback by that, I thought she was really clever and not superficial. She surprised me.

We arrived at the underground parking, panting a bit, because my office was at the eleventh floor. She put her heels back and I unlocked my black _Jaguar_. We hopped in the car and went off.

 **Your POV**

''So… I thought there was a generator or something for those situations, no?''

''It's an old basement and we moved in a few months ago. I didn't have the time to deal with this.''

''Oh, I could do it for you!''

''You don't have to, it's not part of your job.'' He seemed a bit exasperated.

''I know, but you seem really busy and exhausted.''

''Why do you even care about me?'' His tone of voice rose.

''But… You're my boss, isn't normal?'' I said while looking at my hands on my thighs.

''No! You don't have to go buy a new shirt for me, you don't have to give me your laptop, you don't have to be nice to me, you don't have to do anything for me!''

A long silence came after. I only spoke to indicate him the road to my apartment. He parked his car in the parking lot next to the red-bricked building I lived in. I was about to thank him, but he spoke first.

''Look, I'm sorry. I don't know why I overreacted. I'm just… I'm not used that someone cares about me.''

''But, you do have friends and family. Don't they love you? Don't they care about you? Because I know I do, so why wouldn't they?''

''It's… It's complicated, I…''

Suddenly, there were tears in the eyes of Gaara.

''Huh? Am I… Am I crying?''

''Oh gosh, Gaara. Please, come with me, you can't drive like this!'' I said while stepping out of the car. He stopped his car and stepped out of it. His right hand was hiding his face while carrying his car keys. I could see a bit of his face: he really was crying. _'Oh my god, my boss is crying right in front of me. What am I going to do?'_

I guided him to my basement, patting his back. We went in; there were lights here. We went to the third floor, I rummage through my briefcase to find my keys and when I found them I unlocked my door. We entered a little hallway with a table on the right wall. I removed my shoes and went to open the lights. Gaara removed his shoes too and followed me. I showed him my couch so he could sit. My apartment was like a T on a T seen from above. The entrance, a hallway, then the kitchen on the left and the living room on the right, another little hallway, my bathroom on the left and my room on the right.

''Do you want something to eat?'' I asked him while he sat down.

''No thank you, I'm not really hungry.''

''Ok then, a glass of water?''

''Yes please.'' He said while staring at my lounge table with his hands crossed. He was shaking a bit.

''Good.'' I went to my kitchen and poured some water in a glass.

I went back to him and handed the glass of water. He took it, drank all the water and put the glass on the table. He thanked me and stayed silent for a while. I didn't know what to do, so I also stayed silent. I waited for him to explain something, but he didn't, he just stared at the glass on the table. I decided to sit on the left side of the couch.

After some time, without thinking, I took his left hand with both of my hands. He looked at me with a surprised face.

''I know we don't know each other very much, but I just want to say that I'm here for you. Even if you don't say anything, you have to know that I'll stay here to support you.'' I said while smiling softly at him.

''I'm sorry. I don't know why I acted like this.'' He looked at me in the eyes. ''But thank you, you're the only one I know who cares about me.''

''Look, I don't know about Kankuro, but when Temari trained me, I asked several questions about you and she seemed to have you in great esteem. I think you sister loves and cares about you. Not just family, but your employees too; I met Ino and she thinks that you're a wonderful boss! You're not all alone.'' I sighted ''I have the feeling that you're blaming yourself for something.'' He reacted at what I just said. He looked at our hands and took a deep breath.

''You're right.'' He squeezed my hands ''I always did. I always blamed myself for what happened to my mother. My sister and brother, when we were young, they didn't want to play with me, or even be with me. My dad always preferred them, I was always alone.''

Again without thinking, I hugged him tight. At first he didn't respond, I think he was shocked, but he finally hugged me back. I had never been as nervous as I was right now, I've already been more close to a man before, but this time it was different. Maybe because he was my boss, I didn't know, but I felt good, in a way. I heard him whisper: ''Thank you.'' And I whispered back: ''Anything, for you.''.

When we parted and I saw his smiling face, I realised it wasn't because he was my boss. I was nervous and feeling good because… Well, because I was attracted to him. When this hit me, I blushed like mad, released his hand to put mine on my thighs and stared at the table in front of us.

 **Gaara's POV**

I didn't really understand why she had done this, but I was feeling better now. I was a bit disappointed that she had ended the hug like this. I felt I was ready to tell her that I found her really pleasing. Since she came in my office for the first time I always looked at her when she couldn't see me, like when she was leaving. I hated to admit it the first time, but I was really attracted to her. Her way of laughing, that I could hear through my door, the way her hairs fall down in her back. She had such beautiful curves and when I saw her breast this morning I thought I would go mad. I remembered one of the first times she was in my office, she was about to leave, but she fell over on her knees. She was wearing black leggings and a purple shirt. I could see her panties through her leggings when she fell: green thong.

' _What am I thinking? This is not the appropriate time to remember such things!'_ I shook my head and readied myself to tell her. _'Even if she doesn't feel the same, I have to tell her, or else I'm going to die.'_ I took my breath, and almost choked when I realised that she was staring at me. She opened her mouth:

''What are you thinking? You seem preoccupied.''

''Oh, hum, no it's nothing. I was just thinking about your first times in my office.''

''Yeah, I was always so nervous! You were so, how could I say this? Imposing, yes that's the word, imposing. But now it's ok! I've learned to know you and you're not as cold as I thought you were. In fact, you're…'' She stopped and looked back at the table.

''What? I'm what (y/n)?'' _'Please, tell me what you think of me.'_

She sighed and looked back at me.

''Since the first time I saw you, I always thought you were mysterious and I'm a really curious person, so… For the last month I've been… You know… Looking at you and trying to know you better and… Getting close to you, but my curiosity grew to something… hum… more intense? I don't know what to say! I've already been in situations like this, but this is hell to explain! Why is it so hard? I don't have any problem talking to you usually! Why is…

''Just shut up.'' I said before putting my right hand on the back of her head and my lips on hers.

She was shocked at first, but quickly fell into the kiss. I felt her hands on my right arm and neck. She was pulling me down on her; we fell on the couch, me on her. She moved her legs so they were around me; it sent shivers in all of my body. I've already done that, but this time was different, this time was special. _'Maybe because (y/n) cares about me and doesn't want my money?'_ That's not really important right now, because she was now licking and sucking my neck, which I wasn't really prepared. Without knowing it, I was moaning her name. Our lips joined again and my hands began wandering on her body, but before I could reach her breast she stopped kissing me. She raised herself up.

''I think we shouldn't talk about this at the office, or wherever.'' She said with a very serious tone.

''I understand, I won't tell a word. I don't usually speak with people anyway.'' She smiled and pulled me again.

We fell back on the couch and we kissed again, but this time with something more. I felt she really wanted me, like if it was the only thing that she was thinking about. While kissing each other I touched her body at places I have only dreamed of since I first saw her. Our bodies were in sync, moving at the same pace, slightly rubbing ourselves together. I couldn't take it anymore; I lifted her and went to her bedroom.

She opened the door for me with her free hand and I went inside, closing the door with my foot. I didn't really look at her room; I was too preoccupied finding her bed. When I found it, I laid her down on the edge. It was a queen sized bed, _'Perfect'_ I thought. I kissed her jaw, neck and collarbone before removing her shirt and her tank top. She was wearing a green bra, which I quickly got rid of. She didn't try to hide it; she just smiled softly at me and reached my cheek with her hand. She raised herself up and kissed me before undoing my tie. I removed my jacket and helped her undoing my shirt buttons. Once that done, she attacked my belt, but when she removed it I pushed her back down on the bed. I played with her breast with my left hand and I undone her skinny jeans with my right one. I got them off and almost had a heart attack; she was wearing the same green thong that the day she felt over in my office. She seemed to notice I wasn't doing anything, so she reached my pants, undone my buttons and pulled them off, along with my boxers. It was cold and I felt really naked, so I lifted her up again and almost threw her in the middle of the bed, she giggled. I got my pants and boxers off my feet, along with my socks. I looked at her; she was looking back at me. The street lights were illuminating her body. I was taken aback by that sight; she had such a voluptuous body.

''Gaara? You ok?'' She asked while sitting up.

''I'm more than ok.'' I said while climbing on the bed, in front of her.

She smiled and threw the pillows on the right side of the bed, almost on the door. She pulled the blankets and went inside. I joined her and soon took her underwear off. We hugged while kissing. I could feel my member on her womanhood, she was wet and it made me throb. She seemed to notice, because she moved her hips, as if to tell me I could go. I was about to go in, but I remembered something just in time.

''(Y/n), do you have protections?''

''Oh, yes, wait here.'' She stepped out of the bed and tripped on the pillows. ''Shit, I almost died.'' She than laughed so hard it made me giggle. ''Sorry, I'm nervous. Laughing made me relax a bit. I'm going in the bathroom, stay here.''

''All right, I'm not going anywhere.'' I said while leaning on my back, my hands crossed behind my head.

I pulled the blankets off of the bed while she was in the bathroom. She came back and almost jumped on the bed. I didn't have the time to say a thing that she was kissing me again. She went over me and began stroking my member. She looked at me with lust and went down. She opened the little package and put the condom on me, with her mouth. I bit my lips not to scream. She seemed to notice and she kept going: licking from the bottom to the tip. I sighed and raised myself on my shoulders to look at what she was doing. She kept licking and swirling her tongue around my tip, which made my hips twitch. She then took it in her mouth again and my breathing became harsh. She looked at me after some time and went back up to my lips. She took my member in her hand and placed herself above it. Our eyes connected and she went down.

She moaned in my ear and I responded with a hoarse grunt. I took her hips in my hands and rocked mine while she was slightly bouncing up and down. I kissed her neck and brushed my lips against it until I reached her earlobe that I gently nibbled. She moaned again and scratched my back in return. I caressed her butt and slapped it. She looked at me with a surprised face that quickly turned into an evil grin. She pushed me down on the bed with her hands on my shoulders. She made me groan her name with the new orientation and her rocking her hips harder. I put my hands on her thighs and caressed her in encouragement. My eyes wandered on her beautiful body; her legs, her womanhood, her hips, her bouncing chest, her shoulders, her hairs and her face. I saw in her eyes that she really was enjoying it, but felt that she was getting tired. I proposed that we change positions. She nodded and kissed me before leaving my body. She was again under me and I was rubbing myself at her entrance. ''Oh Gaara, please! Don't make me wait!''

''Or else?''

''I'm going to mess with the papers of the contract with Canada!''

I raised my eyebrows and approached my face to her. I grabbed her hands and held them tightly against the bed. ''Are you really?'' I said while slowly entering her. She moaned and arched her body to reach mine. I released her arms to stabilise myself on my elbows and I nestled my head in her neck. She stroked my back as if to encourage me. The sound of our moans and grunts filled her bedroom. I sped up my pace while slightly sucking her neck, which will definitely leave some marks. I heard her breathing accelerating and her arms clinging to me harder. I was, myself, losing control and feeling I couldn't last longer. She moaned my name several times before finally shouting it. Feeling her soft walls clenching on me made me lose it: I came, growling her name. I put my forehead against hers and took her hands in mine. We stayed like this for several minutes, kissing occasionally.

I stood up and pulled out of her. She made a sound of protest and I put the used condom in the trash can. I climbed off the bed and picked up the pillows and blanket. I went back to (y/n) and we kept cuddling for a moment.

 **No POV**

(Y/n) glanced at her window.

''Hey, it stopped raining.''

Gaara looked and nodded. He turned his head back to (y/n).

''What time is it?''

(Y/n) stood up and checked her clock. It was 11:49. She told him and asked why he wanted to know.

''I was wondering if I was going back to my place or spending the night here.''

''You're welcome to take as much time as you want here. Plus, I make great omelettes.''

''So it's set, I'm staying.''

''Hahaha!''

''What's so funny?''

''It's nice to know that you decide that just for food and not me.''

''Don't worry, I'm hungry for both!''

With that, (y/n) had to go to her bathroom again to get another little wrapped protection…

To be continued.


End file.
